Dragons
by I am hikaru321 son of hermes
Summary: Kronos said there were going to be dragons, lots of them, arriving to demolish the demigods but when they never came it surprised Percy and the others, now three months later Percy would get his answer to what happened to the dragons. Percy Jackson/The elder scrolls:Skyrim/maximum ride maybe
1. Chapter 1

_Hey hikaru321 here, this is my second story following a one shot I wrote, the dude in the one shot is not a demi-god here but instead is, well you'll find out sooner or later, anyway this is a Percy Jackson and a SKYRIM cross over, maybe maximum ride later on, I haven't really read the series, but I have read the first manga in the series and plan on reading the first novel when it is returned to my library. if I do the character will be an OC. I am not listing this under a Percy Jackson maximum ride or Percy Jackson skyrim cross over because I feel many people won't see it._

Chapter 1: dragons

Dragons, where the heck are they? Percy Jackson stood ready, waiting, his small army of demi-gods pushed back to the base of the empire state building, the titan army surrounding them. In his dream last night Percy dreamt of an army of dragons, big ones, HUGE ones, bigger than any he has ever seen, and the titian lord Kronos had control over them, all of them, well the titan army was waiting for the dragons to arrive and wipe out the demi-gods, Percy scanned the skies for them, not a peep, not a sound, just the clinking of armor and the wind blowing through the trees. The dragons did not come and the battle continued, Olympus was saved, and everyone went back to camp, now, three months later Percy would get his answer as to what happened to the dragons.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out running up to him and tackling him in a hug.

"Hey wise girl, what's up?"

"What's up? Percy didn't you hear the horn? It's dinner time"

"It is? Well sorry I was taking a shower."

"Well come on! And remember capture the flag is afterward." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy as he jumped for joy. They, along with the other campers, went up to the dinning pavilion. Dinner was filled with talking and laughs and after ward all the campers were sanding in a large group armed for capture the flag.

"Campers! You know the rules, the forest is the boundary, all magical items allowed, no maiming!" Chiron called out. The campers cheer as they turned toward the forest. Percy had just turned when a loud roar echoed across the valley stopping the campers in their tracks. They all looked around widely when a camper from Hermes cabin shouted out:

"Dragon!" All the campers whipped their heads around, looking in the direction of where the kid pointed. A huge black dragon with blood red skin on its wings was flying across the sky toward camp but it seemed it was locked in combat with something on its back, the dragon tossed and turned in the sky, shooting jets of fire every which way. Finally the dragon crashed, right across the river from where the campers stood looking on in total shock, the dragon seemed to burn away in front of their eyes leaving only its skeleton. The campers approached warily until someone shouted:

"There's a boy!" Indeed there was, a boy laying under the dragon's skeleton covered in cuts, bruises and dirt. Percy, Annabeth, and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin rushed forward, they pulled him out from under the dragon and the boy's eyes were looking right at percy, large, round, and scared.

"What is your name" Percy asked.

"Tom…Tom Hawk" and with that the boy slipped into unconsciousness.

Well what did you think? Please review, I hate it when people say they won't update without a certain amount of reviews, I'm not asking that I'm just asking if I should continue, if I should I will hopefully put up a new chapter tomorrow.

Hikaru321 signing off! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I have decided to continue this story since I got a favorite (thank you!) but I have made a bet with my aunt that I can go six days (ends 6/30/12) with out using the internet and my game consoles and only watching a maximum of 2 hours of T.V a day, so no new chapter this week, sorry, and the following week I am marching in the independence day parade in Washington D.C. this year so I will be gone all week but I will try and update the Sunday I can use the computer again before I leave for that, sorry and hang on.**

**-from,**

**Hikaru321**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is going to be kind of short this time probably….**_

Chapter 2

Three weeks, that's how long he was out, and he woke up with a splitting headache too. He looked around getting his bearings. He appeared to be in an infirmary of some sort, there were a few other people in beds and others tending to them. A boy walked over to him "oh good your awake, I'll go get Chiron."

"Who?"

"You'll see" the boy said smirking; he left tom and went out of the infirmary. A few minutes later the boy came back with a man in a wheelchair.

"Ah Thomas-" the man said

"Just Tom" tom said coldly.

"Ok then, tom, its good to see you awake. Can you walk?"

"Don't see why not."

"Then walk with me, we have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I took so long, I was gone for a week in Washington dc where I played in the Fourth of July parade with the marching band from my school. Also I'm leaving Tuesday for the rest of the week to go to Pennsylvania so I won't be able to update till after that.**_

Tom and the man left the infirmary and rolled out onto a wrap around deck of a house. "I am Chiron, trainer of heroes". Tom was puzzled, what kind of name was Chiron? It did ring a bell though, Chiron, Chiron, where did he hear that name before? Chiron! That's it! The guy from the Greek myths, but shouldn't he be dead?

"Shouldn't you be dead?" tom asked Chiron "I mean, you supposedly lived ages ago"

"I was granted immortality so I could do the work I loved, to train more heroes." Chiron said. He rose out of his wheel chair, clambering out and rising up to his full height. A few passing by campers watched with smiles, waiting for tom's jaw to drop. Instead he just stood there with his arms crossed looking unfazed. "I'm surprised, you don't look taken aback" Chiron said.

"I've seen weirder"

"Oh really? Then, walk with me and tell me" Chiron said.

Later that night after dinner, in which tom ate his silently up at the head table, the campers where ready to start capture the flag, waiting for Chiron's signal to head into the forest. "Heroes! Today we have a new camper, or guest really. Tom! Would you please walk forward!" Chiron yelled out. A path split through the crowd and tom walked through with no armor on, just jeans, sneakers, and an orange camp half blood t-shirt. "Campers, this is Tom hawk, slayer of the dragon whose skeleton still resides in the middle of the cabins."

"Has he been claimed yet?" a camper yelled out

"No, he does not need it." Chiron replied

"How can he not need it?" the same camper asked

"He doesn't, explanations will be given out later, what he does need is a team! Who will have him?"

"we will Chiron" a new voice said, tom turned to see a girl he figured was a year younger than him, he was eighteen, with long blond hair and gray eyes.

"Ah, Annabeth. Good, tom this is Annabeth, Annabeth, Tom."

"Don't' disappoint me" Annabeth said tossing him a helmet "You'll need some armor"

"No I don't."

"You already have some?"

"No but I'm all set, I could use a blue bandana though to identify me" he said, someone passed him one. He wrapped it around his right upper arm, tying a knot to secure it.

"What about a weapon?"

"Got one too." he said

"I don't see one, no armor, no weapon, already disappointing" a boy with messy raven black hair and sea green eyes said walking up and taking Annabeth's hand. Tom sent him an angry glare that could make Zeus himself back down a bit. The boy backed up a few steps

"Percy, don't underestimate this boy, we had a long chat, and he is the answer to our mystery." Chiron said. Percy looked confused for a sec then a look of understanding spread across his face then his eyes widened a bit.

"Anyway, heroes, you know the rules! To the forest!" Chiron yelled, the campers yelling triumphantly.

"You're to try and get their flag" Annabeth said jogging beside Percy and Tom.

"That's not fair Annabeth! You put me on border guard for my first game!" Percy whined

"Percy, if this kid doesn't need armor and will turn up ok then I think he can handle offense."

"You bet I can" tom said grinning a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was running through the woods towards the opposing side, tom was supposed to be right beside her with Percy but he had disappeared a minute ago.

"shhh, seaweed brain stop moving" Annabeth said quietly, she heard something moving in the bushes and felt Percy tense up next to her, five Ares kids burst out of the brush weapons drawn and a look in their eyes that said I'm-going-to-so-so-totally-kick-your-ass.

"Well well well, what have we here? Prissy and Annabarf" a tall Ares girl said walking up from behind the other four Ares kids.

"Shut it Clarisse" Percy said.

"Why don't you!"

"That's seriously your best comeback? Wow."

"Shut it or I'll run you through!"

"Whatever Clarisse, your pathetic"

"that's it I'm going to kil-hurk!" her last word was cut off when tom came flying out of the shadows five feet off the ground kicking her in the jaw, she collapsed and he landed a few feet away.

"I don't like bullies." He said.

"You just made a big mistake new kid!"

"What can I say? You tend to pick fight when your homeless for nearly your entire life, now, like I said, I don't like bullies" he said, he opened his palm and a small purple orb of gas two inches in diameter appeared above his palm, the smoke condensed for a sec and then exploded outward forming a ghostly sword, he did the same for the other hand and struck a fighting pose"Percy! Annabeth! I got this! Go get the flag!" he yelled. Annabeth nodded in agreement and pulled Percy along with her, they began to run after fifty feet, they turned back for a sec to see how tom was doing in the fight, he fought like a demon, jumping, twisting, flipping, disappearing in shadows and reappearing in other ones to perform sneak attacks, he didn't get hit once.

"Come on!" tom yelled barreling past them after he beat the Ares kids as the two ghostly swords disappeared from his hands. They ran together all the way Zeus's fist where the red team's flag was, there were two guards.

'Easy' Annabeth thought and the guards were down in an instant.

"Lets go we got the flag" Percy said turning back towards the woods

"Not that way man! They'll see us! We gotta be stealthy." tom said

"Alright Mr. Ninja, please, explain"

"It's simple, we go tree jumping" Tom said taking the flag from Percy and clambering up the nearest tree quickly. He could be seen from Zeus's fist jumping from tree top to tree top.

"Wow, I wonder who his parent is."

"I don't know" Annabeth answered

"Come on lets go after him, I cant climb tree like that so we'll have to go by ground". Cheering in the distance indicated tom had crossed the border and won the game

"Interesting kid" Percy said


	6. Chapter 6

"Tom! Tom! Tom!" the blue team cheered.

"Campers! Please! The boy has had an exciting day, let him rest!" Chiron called out over the commotion, they all quieted down.

"Where's he to stay?" another camper asked.

"The big house." Chiron answered.

"But he hasn't been claimed! He goes to Hermes cabin!"

"No, this boy does not need claiming"

"So who's his parents?"

"Dead." Tom said firmly, his jaw clenched tight, a few campers sent him some sympathetic glares.

"I do not need to your sympathy, I am fine, as Chiron said I am to stay at the big house."

"But why?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not a demigod."

"What? So how did you get in?"

"What I'm saying is im not half god."

"Then what are you? We saw you fight, you used magic none of us has ever seen before, where did you learn it?"

"I'm…half dragon" he said looking down at his feet.

"Allergies?"

"none that I know of."

"History of cancer in family?"

"Nope"

"Epilepsy?"

"Nope"

"do you smoke?"

"God no!"

"ADHD?"

"No."

"Dyslexia?"

"nuh-uh"

"ADD?"

"Nope."

"Anything else we need to know of?" said the Apollo camper writing down Tom's medical record at the infirmary.

"Um….I'm…bi-polar…like, really badly." Tom said embarrassed.

"Right…bi-polar." The Apollo camper said writing that down "remind me not to piss you off"

"Oh ha ha" tom said sarcasticly.

"Well that's it. You're good to go tom."

"Thanks-"

"Carol"

"Carol, right, well, thank you." Tom said getting up and leaving the infirmary. He walked out side and almost immediately campers swarmed him, bugging him and asking him questions, even carol did until he told her he would not answer anymore right now. Tom had to sneak around camp that day and so far it worked but he forgot and walked strait outside.

"Tom!"

"Hey tom how did you-"

"hey tom!"

"Tom!"

"Tom!"

"Tom!"

"Tom!"

"Tom!"

"hey tom!" he forgot to mention he was claustrophobic (HO HO HO! (stop it Patrick your scaring him!)), and all these kids weren't helping with that, he was surrounded and pinned against the infirmary wall with atleast three dozen kids on him asking him questions.

"hey tom!"

"Tom!"

"Tom!"

"Tom!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tom bellowed at the top of his lungs, yep, bi-polar and here they went making him angry. Tom pounced at the nearest kid grabbed him, pinned him against the wall and lifted him up by his collar "Leave. Me. Alone!" he shouted in the kids face, poor kid, looked genuinely terrified. Tom dropped the kid and stalked off angrily through the crowd that parted to let him through. He walked strait in to the surprisingly empty arena and summoned his sword and decimated the nearest twenty practice dolls. Stupid kids, why didn't they know he was claustrophobic and bi-polar, that's right, be cause he never told them, stupid, stupid, stupid, still, don't they know getting up in some ones face like that is rude. Tom continued to destroy dummy's, getting into the groove her just kept lunging at anything he saw until he heard foot steps behind him and swung around and pointed the sword right at whatever it was.

"EEK!" it? No it was a girl. She was about a foot shorter than tom, but he was fairly tall, with long dark brown hair that was braided in a single braid down her back, she had big brown eyes and was small and delicate looking.

"Sorry" tom said.

"Oh gods, you nearly gave me a heart attack, watch it." She said clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry."

"Nice to meet you sorry" she said giving him a small smile.

"What? My names not- oh ha ha ha, very fuuunny." He said.

"I'm Samantha, daughter of Demeter, but my friends just call me sammi" She said offering her hand.

"I'm tom, tom hawk." Tom said preparing for the realization and the hounding of questions, but it never came.

"Well, nice to finally meet you Mr. Big shot" Sammi said.

"You surprise me; you're not asking me questions and such."

"Of course not, that's rude and I figure other people have done it enough" sammi said. Tom grabbed a clean towel from the rack and sat down on the bench and wiped his forehead and arms and back of neck with it to get all of the sweat off. Sammi followed him and sat next to him, he tossed the towel away.

"So tom…"

"Listen I know your dying to ask me questions so have at it." He said preparing from an onslaught of questions.

"I have just one, what's your story?"

"You mean my past?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was born and bread in Wakefield, Massachusetts, my birthday is October 10th, I lived there until I was four, never knew my dad, but my mother was the sweetest lady on the planet. One day I walked home from pre-school-"

"That's kind of irresponsible." Sammi interrupted

"We lived literally right next door to the pre-school, and my mother always watched, me walk home from the school from the window. Anyway, so I came home one day and the whole house was a wreck, chairs and tables over turned, blood here and there, I heard noises upstairs and went up to investigate, turns out there was a hoarker dog, or what you people call a hellhound, in my house and, well I saw it slowly rip my mothers neck out, the sight of it still haunts me today, well I ran, with the clothes I had on my back and my tiny little backpack, I made it by sadly shop lifting, fighting and begging, until I wound up with some dude who looked like he was from the land of the Vikings when I was twelve, he took me to this secret place, I know sounds creepy, but it was this huge cave with a sanctuary in it in the Rockies, and it had scrolls, stone slabs with things carved in them, what I now know to be dragon bones, he told me about my past, showed his power over the thume, I will explain later, and showed me how to use it, well I studied up on my destiny and then was off to a life of wandering the world killing dragons, in their language I am the dovakin, the dragon born!" with the last word he yelled at the sky and a blast of sheer force erupted from his mouth blasting clouds away and scaring birds in tree" of course I thought at first, this is so cool! I fight dragons! I protect the world, I got awesome powers, then, after my first encounter with a dragon I hated it, it felt more like a curse to me, I sought out revenge for my mother, found the hell hound that killed, her, he had a scar right here from when he smashed into a glass cabinet chasing me, I killed him with this dagger right here" tom said pulling the dagger out from its sheath "It's my most treasured item" he said re-sheathing it. He was standing now, he turned toward sammi. "Well now you know." He said offering his hand to help her up, she accepted and he pulled her up "say, you look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?" tom said examining her more closely now.

"why yes you have scales-for-brains, wrack that brain of yours for your lost memories-" she said kissing him "of me" she walked off leaving him looking stunned and confused a bit.

_**Well, that's it, now that I think about that last paragraph, to rushed, to soon, no warning, nothing leading up to it and it wasn't the kind of thing that can pull that off, oh well, I'm to lazy to change it, please review, I see how many views this story gets and it's a good amount, so please review. I will be trying to post and update everyday this week and next week up until Wednesday of next week, I'm going to Ohio to visit my cousins 'till the following Thursday that week, so no updates until afterward, anyway this is my longest chapter ever!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey hey hey everyone! Hikaru321 signing in here! Like last chapter im gonna ask if you people can please review this story for me, and in this chapter I will be including an oc of a friend of mines in this chapter, you should check out her stories, her name is **PercyJacksonfan4life, **so enjoy and review.**_

Two weeks, two, had gone by and tom was getting increasingly bored here at camp, he had been forced to go to Olympus and meet with the gods who wanted to kill him, tom was currently laying in his bed in the big house staring at the ceiling waiting for capture the flag to begin, the one thing he like here besides the few friends he made, Annabeth, Percy, a son of Hades named Nico, and a satyr name Grover and his girlfriend a dryad named juniper. Tom stood up stretching his 18 year old, 6 foot 5 inches tall body and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He heard the horn in the distance signaling for campers to group up for CTF, he headed out thinking about his life, 'that girl Samantha, I defiantly saw her before, I know her, but why can't I remember, and why did she kiss me?' he thought standing up front near Chiron with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico, surveying the crowd, there was this other girl standing next to Chiron who Tom never saw before she was about 5' 4 and long brown hair which was in a messy pony tail

"Campers!" Chiron yelled "This is Selene Anderson! She arrived her on Monday and needs a team, she has not been claimed." The bell clicked in tom's head, he remembered seeing her.

_*flashback* thump! She hit the ground hard, she was in the arena learning how to wield a sword from an Ares kid, 'big mistake' she thought, she sat up groaning a boy she heard was named tom was standing at the entrance with his arms crossed, it was Thursday and he seemed to be watching her intensely, he was there when she was teased in archery, before she even got used to the bow, she was good at archery but he sucked that day because it was a new bow to her, she couldn't focus in the forges, she could make anything but the heat was intense, he was there when she fell off the climbing wall, and he was there for her arrival. 'what a weird kid' she thought looking at him, he nodded at her and turned at left a ghostly wolf like dog following him, a ghost dog huh, and now that she thinks about it, where is her pet? Her wolf Φως του φεγγαριού, was nowhere to be seen.*end of flashback the was for some reason in her pov kinda*_

"we'll take her" Tom said

"Blue team it is then Selene" Chiron said to her, she talked over and joined the blue team, some one gave her a helmet and she put it on with the rest of her armor.

"You know the rules! No maiming! No killing! Stay in the woods and Zeus's fist and the river is the boundary!" Chiron said. The campers cheered and ran off as tom walked up to Selene.

"Your gonna go far kid" he said with out looking at her but putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder and walking towards the woods. She followed him and a few minutes later she and tom were standing in the forest towards the side but near the river, waiting for the game to begin "werewolves, I hate them." Tom says looking at the full moon

"What?" Selene asks

"Stick close to me" tom said at the sound of the horn, they bolted off through the woods, well, Selene did, tom was up in the trees jumping from branch to branch. They made all the way through the woods and to Zeus's fist somehow with out being caught. Tom dropped down from the tree silently and hid behind a large boulder and Selene caught up with him

"I'll get the flag if you can distract the guards" tom said. Selene nodded and ran out, the two guards ran after her into the forest, tom ran up and grabbed the flag and bolted back through the forest he was a foot away from the river when he heard her scream "Selene?" he yells back he drops the flag and runs into the clearing where he heard the scream come from, there she was in the center of the clearing, but…she was fine, what surprised tom was the pile of unconscious bodies around her, Ares and Apollo kids, and even weirder was that Selene was fine, infact she looked more than fine, she was standing there in the middle, looking energized, the wind swept up making her hair go crazy, her silver eyes were glowing, and the clouds parted revealing the full moon a symbol appeared above her head, a crescent moon with a sphere that has a orb on it going diagonal like this / on the moon.

"All hail Selene, daughter of the primordial goddess of the moon" a voice said behind tom, tom turned around and the whole camp was standing there bowing to her.

"um…hi…" was all Selene could manage to say, she hated being the center of attention. A wolf bounded through the forest and ran right up to Selene knocking her over and licking her face in excitement "hey light! I missed you! Where were you?" Selene said patting the Wolf's head, but now the wolf looked worried, it was whimpering and looking at the shadows in the trees "whats wrong light?" Selene asked worried. Two eyes appeared glowing in the shadows and a second later a hell hound, a massive one, pounced out at Selene, Chiron was aiming his bow, annabeth threw her knife, and Nico and Percy were running at it with their swords draw, tom was too but they were to slow, the thing was an inch away from Selene when IT tackled the Hellhound to the floor, IT was a tall, sleek, human thing, it had the head of a wolf, the rear legs of a wolf and paws, along with black fur covering it's body and it had long claws on its hand and it was tearing through that hell hound, which dissolved into dust after a minute of thrashing by the wolf creature, the campers raised their swords cautiously at IT. IT turned and faced the campers but then Focused on Selene, IT started Circling her on all fours eyeing her like it was studying her, its fur rippled in the moonlight, specked with blood, its fangs were bared and it seemed a bit confused, it stood, rising to a monstrous height of eight feet, an arrow, a single arrow, pierced its shoulder, close to its heart, let loose by an Apollo camper, the thing collapsed, it started to shrink, its fur retracting into its body, the claw shrinking, head flattening into a human head, its teeth shortening to human ones, it was a boy, he had black shaggy hair and a scar down his back from his left shoulder to his right hip, he wasn't wearing anything except for a tattered pair of jeans that were ripped off at the knees.

"bring him to the big house, Selene, you will be staying there too from now on in the room across from tom's, tom, Percy, help the boy" Chiron said "I have many Questions for him"

Selene was sitting on her bed in her new room across from tom's thinking about the boy. 'He's in the other room, why don't I go talk to him?' she thinks getting up and going over to the boys room, the boy was awake and sitting up in bed talking to Chiron, they both went silent when Selene walked in.

"I'll leave you two to talk; I got the answers I desired." Chiron said wheeling himself out of the room.

"Hi." Selene said sitting in the chair next to the bed, the boy stayed silent. "whats your name?" Selene asked

"I…don't have one" the boy answered, he was her age, 16, she guessed, his black eyes staring into her soul, he was wearing a camp half blood t shirt and the same pair of tattered jeans from last night, he sounded faintly British.

"You don't have a name?" she asked surprised

"I don't remember much….i woke up one day in a forest, I was 6 then, couldn't remember anything at all…"

"Can I give you a name?"

"Sure"

"How about…hmm whats a English name…oh! I read this book recently! These characters were from England, and there was this one guy named Calim (A/N: pronounced Kal-im, not I'm, im.), Calim Degray"

"Calim Degray? I like it."

"Can I ask you a Question?"

"Sure, but you just did."

"Can I ask you two more smart alike?"

"Ok that's one down" Calim said smiling a bit.

"Ugh, your impossible, anyway, I was wondering, how did you?...you know…"

"Turn into that thing?...It was explained to me by someone a long time ago…kinda looked like an older version of you, anyway it's a curse, apparently my whole town I lived in was cursed with it, it kinda works like a werewolf curse, gained by being bitten, these monsters the lady told me were called Worgen (A/N: see profile pic for reference), and a man, along with the few non cursed from my town captured us and gave us a potion that gave us back control of our mind, because the curse had made us act like wild beasts, well then one day the man came up with another potion that allowed us to turn back and forth between forms at will, only down side is at the full moon we go crazy and lose control of ourselves for the remainder of the night." Calim finished.

"Sounds terrifying, but if you didn't have control, why did you save me?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Well thank you" she said getting up…Calim was silent again ad staring down at the end of the bed, Selene bent over and kissed him on the cheek before she left.

_Thanks to my friend for creating and letting me use her OC, this was another long chapter, im sorry for not updating yesterday, I didn't really get a chance to go on a computer yesterday. So yeah, please review, please please please review, and have a nice day._

_HIkaru321 Signing off!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, I know I said I would try and update everyday before I left on my trip on Thursday but some days things popped up, or I just couldn't get on the computer, my parents needed it for a job search, or to pay bills, that kind of stuff. Anyway, here it is, the next chapter (lacking all enthusiasm in the A/N), oh geez I forgot the disclaimer for all my chapters, this is my official disclaimer, _**I do not own Percy Jackson or Skyrim, the brilliant Bethesda Studios and Rick Riordan do, not me. Oh and the worgen belong to Blizzard's game Worl of Warcraft.**

"Ferocious, dangerous, bloodthirsty, evil." Annabeth listed off the things the book said about worgen, she looked up at Calim "I don't think you're any of those. Do you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought…now, about you Selene" Annabeth said closing the book and looking up at the small group of people clustered around her desk consisting of Tom, Selene, Calim, and Percy.

"Just Sel" Selene said

"Ok Sel, your mother is a primordial goddess of the moon, um, who is that? I cant find her in the books, it sounds like Artemis but when we asked her she yelled at us of accusing her of breaking her vow."

"No idea" Selene said blatantly.

"Well then, I shall do more research on that and I will get back to you." Annabeth said "for now, wait until we build your new cabin."

"Ok thanks." Selene said

"And tom, what did you need?" Annabeth asked him

"I think, no, I know, my memory was taken, or wiped."

"Really?"

"Yes, Samantha greens, the Demeter girl, said something about my memories of her gone or something like that…"

"Interesting, I will take you to Clovis"

"Hey, I know what its like, knowing that you should know that something is right on the end of your tongue but you cant remember what it no matter what…I had me memory stolen by Hera awhile ago."

"what exactly did she say tom?"

"she said _"why yes you have scales-for-brains, wrack that brain of yours for your lost memories of me" _and then she kissed me" tom said.

"Ooooooh tom! She likes you and you defiantly like her!" Percy teased

"Percy its more like they dated before, yeah, come on we need to go see Clovis." Annabeth said pulling tom along behind her.

"Who is Clovis?"

"Son of Hypnos" Annabeth said walking with him across the green to the Hypnos cabin "Clovis, Clovis wake up, CLOVIS!" Annabeth yelled in the boy's ear.

"AAAAHHHH! Annabeth! Don't do that!" the boy yelled.

"Sorry clovis but you wouldn't wake up…anyway we need your help, tom here thinks his memory was stolen or wiped."

"oh really? Well then, you will fall asleep when I check to confirm that so hop on a bunk…"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, get on the bed and lay down."

"Ok and what are you doing exactly?"

"I'm, well its kinda hard to put in words, it's kinda like I'm scanning your brain for gaps in your mind, memories, its weird and hard to explain just relax." Clovis said trying not to fall asleep right then and there.

"Fine." Tom said, he looked up at the ceiling as he lay there on the bed and he suddenly felt a wave of tiredness wash over him and his eyes drooped shut, next thing he new he was slowly waking up in the bed, hearing voices tom sat up and looked around. It was getting dark, Clovis and Annabeth were talking about something.

"Oh tom, you're awake."

"Uh, yeah, so whats the haps Doc?" tom asked rubbing his head groggily.

"yep, your memories are gone, stolen too by the looks of it, if they were wiped, well its like a hard drive on a computer, when you delete something it is never really gone, you just scan the hard drive for it."

"So who took them?"

"No Idea" Clovis said a little too cheerfully.

"Perfect, just f**king perfect."

"Whoa calm down there hulk, no need to get angry, well maybe but, just not right now, anyway, you must be starving, you slept through dinner." Clovis said.

Tom was just about to object when his stomach rumbled quite loudly, Clovis chortled (does anyone chortle anymore?) and gave tom a plate with a burger and fries. Tom hawked them down fast and burped kinda loudly.

"'scuse me" he said thumping his chest to get a stuck bit of food down.

"Hah! Well it's getting kinda late and the other campers are just finishing up mat the campfire so you better go get some more sleep."

"Why would I be tired I just slept for hours, I feel fi-" tom's sentence was interrupted by a loud yawn emanating from his mouth. Annabeth helped the stumbling from sleepiness tom get back up to his room in the big house. The next morning tom rolled out of bed, threw on some jeans, a camp half blood t-shirt and said, well more like grumbled, a good morning to Selene who was coming out of her temporary room across the hall, Calim was in the same state as tom. Tom nearly tripped over a bag in ffront of his door coming out, he bent over and picked up the note attached to it.

"_found these near an old camp site just out side of camp while you were unconscious after you first arrived, had your name on them, we fixed them up and here they are._" **From the Hephaestus cabin**. Tom looked at the bag and relized it was his backpack, his skateboard and guitar were sticking out the back, the guitar looking brand new 'thank god' tom thought relieved.

"Sweet! Yes! I was gonna go looking for these!" Tom said happily picking up the guitar.

"You play?" Selene asked

"Yeah" Tom said strumming a G cord perfectly "and the electric too, this was how I lived, roaming the world homeless with nothing but a change of clothes, my guitar and my skateboard which was my transportation. I made money doing tricks and singing and playing my guitar, im not bad with a pencil and paper too, I'm a jack-of-all-trades kind of guy." Tom said picking up his belongings and putting them in his room, Selene noticed how he brought the skateboard with him and hung onto it for his life.

"I guess that means something to you besides the reasons you just gave me." She said gesturing to the board.

"it was my fathers…" Tom said "-I love this thing! Rides like a charm." He said quickly before the mood got awkward.

"Cool, I rode a bit, played the drums in a band that picked me up on the roadside one day while I was walking along the highway." Calim said yawning.

"Cool dude" tom said giving Calim a high five.

"Ugh!" Selene yelled out suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"You two are so tall! I feel short!" she said, tom was six feet five and a half inches and growing and Calim was six foot two, Selene huffed crossing her arms and walking her five foot four body out of the house to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Tom and Calim laughed.

"Wow, we are tall." Tom said "Lets go get some chow." He said pointing a thumb over his shoulder to the door Selene just left through.

"Sure thing." Calim said following tom out. The day went on as usual, Tom, Selene and Calim sticking together as usual. Later around sunset Tom was sitting by the lake strumming his guitar and humming a song when Samantha walked up, tom hadn't seen her or heard of her whereabouts since that night when she kissed him.

"Hi" she said nervously brushing aside some hair off of her face as she sat down next to tom on the log.

"Hey." Tom said not looking up but continuing to play his guitar.

"You're good, you should enter the talent show that's coming up, you and Calim both, I heard he play drums." She said.

"yeah he does, maybe we will." Tom said still not looking up.

"Um can I-"

"Did we date or something?" tom asked finally looking up and putting his guitar down.

"Um well…"

"How do I know you?"

"You um…well…"

"Please! I'm so confused! Tell me!"

"well, we, yes. You lived with us, my father and I, for three years, one day you were just gone, I came to camp the next day and a week later you showed up falling from the sky on a flaming dragon, when you woke up I heard you say you had been homeless since you were four, I asked Annabeth and percy to drop some hints now and then about you living with us but my suspicions were confirmed, you had no memory of that time."

"And what of our relationship? What was it like?"

"A month before you disappeared I finally got you to kiss me, life seemed perfect from that day forth and then, poof! I went to wake you up one day for breakfast and you were gone."

"I think I would remember someone like you, I'm sorry Sammi"

"where did you learn that nickname? No one here calls me that" she said.

"I don't know, hmm, it just kinda came into my mind."

"That was your nickname for me when you lived with us..."

"Listen Sammi, you're a kind, gentle, beautiful girl, and I'm truly sorry for obviously breaking your heart, let's just try and get through this ok?"

"Alright" she said somewhat fighting back tears, 'Tears? Damn it Samantha toughen up!' She thought.

"Now, about that talent show, it sounds interesting." Tom said.

"Yeah you and Calim should really join." She said

"Sounds fun, but do they have a drum set and an electric guitar here?"

"yeah, all kinds of equipment for all kinds of talents"

"Cool, well, im beat so, um…good night sammi" he said giving her a quick peck on the cheek then heading back to the big house. The week went by fast, very fast, Selene, tom and Calim kinda became somewhat of a family since they all had no parents. Calim liked the idea of forming a small band for the talent show and they signed up, one day while they were huddled together silently discussing the song they would play Selene walked up.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Um, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" she said pestering.

"Stuff Stuff" Calim said.

"Oh really? Sounds interesting." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is."

"Fine, don't tell me what songs you are playing, I was gonna offer to help."

"In what way?"

"I can sing."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Prove it" Calim said smugly. Selene sang a perfect scale beautifully.

"Well then, your in, but you might not have to sing, so what else can you do?"

"Um, some songs, well a lot, have a tambourine part"

"I get what your saying, sure." Tom said.

"Thanks."

"Here's what we were thinking, we were thinking of Move Along, Kryptonite, You're Gonna Go Far Kid, and, well that's it, we don't have time for all of those but that's the list we are picking from."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Firework by Katy Perry"

"Sounds good"

"We'll do that and, hmm, how about You're Gonna GO Far Kid, oh and here is another one! Its more hardcore than the other songs, its called Sound Of Madness, by Shine down."

"Oh yeah I heard of that." Calim said.

"Sounds like a plan" Selene said.

"Yeah, Samanatha tells me it's a very competitive talent show, there are rounds, not all on the same day but the next one is the following day."

"Ok. Come on, lets go practice." As the show drew closer and closer they saw some kids showing off their acts ahead of time and practicing them, tom found a clearing deep in the forest for them to practice in private. They had a blast and always hung out together, Annabeth, called them the three stooges and Selene pointed out that she was a girl, well more like yelled, and that she would not accept being called a stupid pranking stooge, Tom and Calim laughed at this. They had fun, laughed joked, became great friends and then suddenly they found them selves back stage at the show, Calim was pacing nervously and Selene was trying to calm him down.

"Just focus, ignore the crowd, and focus, if you mess up join back in as soon as you can." Selene said, an Apollo camper came in from the stage with a unicycle and some juggling balls.

"Ok, ok…" Calim said taking a deep breath. Chiron's voice called out from out front.

"Up next, Tom, Calim, and Selene!"

"Show time." Tom said casually picking up his guitar and walking on stage. The campers cheered for them as they came on, tom plugged in his electric guitar and tuned it real quickly, a hermes dude rolled the drums on stage for Calim and Selene walked on Holding a Bass Guitar, tom had taught her and she wasn't that bad.

"When your ready" Chiron said as the campers went silent to listen. Tom took a deeeeeeep breath and then his hands leapt into action, his fingers moving up and down the guitar neck and strumming, Selene, closed her eyes and strummed her base, Calim rocking on the drums. The opening to sound of madness went off without a problem and tom stepped up to the mic to sing

"_Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!_

Oh my, here we go...

Another loose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

_[Chorus:]__  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?_

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

_[Chorus]___

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...

_[Chorus]___

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? _[x3]"_

_(_link to song  watch?v=iV0bhJP0fVc_)_

The song ended and Selene opened her eyes, Calim calmed down and tom looked relieved. The campers were clapping and a few were cheering and whistling they were all genuinely pleased. They quieted down again and tom started off kryptonite.

"_I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon_

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!_"_

All the campers were on their feet now cheering, tom looked back and smiled at the two others they were smiling and laughing.

"Campers! The next song will be sung by Selene! Give it up!" tom said into the mic then stepping back and gesturing to Selene as she stepped up to the mic.

"You can do it, its just a talent show, forget that they are there and just sing and don't stop." Tom whispered into her ear walking past her.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in "awe, awe, awe"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

Selene sang out with all her heart, tom was playing the cello part off to the side, apparently he knew how to play a cello, wow, you learn new things everyday. The last note was played and they went silent, then the whole camp burst out with applause standing and clapping and whistling.

"I think its safe to say you three are moving on to the next round" Chiron said to them.

"Score!" tom yelled high fiving the other two, they walked off smiling and high on life, they were the last act for the night, you know what they say, the best for last.

"We kicked butt!" Calim exclaimed happily.

"Yeah we did…" Selene said happily dazed.

"I don't know about you guys but I, me personally, am tired, im gonna hit the hay" tom said.

"I'm not really tired yet."

"Me neither"

"Ok" tom said walking off "G'night guys"

"'Night Tom"

"See ya." Tom walked into the big house and stumbled into his room, a sharp pain suddenly shooting through his head, he saw visions of fire, the camp, on fire, a dragon, probably ulduin, attacking, bodies, everywhere

"_you can prevent this dragonborn, surrender to me and I will spare your friends._" A deep voice spoke in his head

'Never!' Tom thought back.

"_their deaths will follow you for the rest of your life, the guilt will tear you apart! This is your warning Dovakin, surrender or die._"

Tom's eye's opened and he found himself on the floor of his room kneeling, clutching the sides of his head, screaming his head off, no one heard, good. Tom stood up and changed into some sweat pants, something caught his eye out the window, Selene and Calim were walking hand in hand calmly, and moonlight shining upon them, as they walked across the strawberry fields, the images flashing through his mind again quickly he thought that that wonderful moment won't matter in the future, dead, they will all be dead, and it will be his fault, tom collapsed on his bed falling asleep instantly. The next day he awoke tangled in his sheets, mumbling some obscenities he untangled him self and stood up groggily, throwing on some clothes he walked out and bumped into Calim and Selene talking right outside his door.

"Oh, morning *yawn* guys" he said stretching.

"Tom are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"you were yelling in your sleep last night, something about dragons and death and camp"

"I-I'm fine guys, honest"

"We don't believe you, you should go see Chiron."

"I said I'm fine!" He yelled at them, yep, bi-polar remember? Tom stormed out the the big house grumbling to himself scaring some satyrs and campers who he walked by, he ate his breakfast in silence but he felt many eyes on him. Chiron approached him after breakfast looking worried.

"Tom, we need to talk."

"fine."

"I heard you too last night, so did many others, the cabin leaders and I discussed this and we think you should go on a quest"

"A quest?"

"Yes, go, talk to Rachel about a prophecy."

"But-"

"Now."

"yes sir" tom walked off and up to Rachel's cave, he walked in to see her doing yoga.

"Oh hello tom, I'm guessing you need a Prophecy for that quest of yours"

"Yeah I guess…Oh my thume!" he yelled surprisingly as Rachel's eyes glowed green and a green mist rolled out of her mouth.

"_west you will go, the wings of death fly at last. The moon and beast unite and the dragon falls. Memory is the key. Three will go, two return, the words of hell unleash chaos._" A creepy voice said out of nowhere. The mist suddenly was sucked into rachel's mouth which snapped shut her eyes stopped glowing and closed, she began to fall and tom caught her, her eyes opened and she stood up.

"Sorry, well there it is, no idea what I said, and thanks for catching me." She said.

"Thanks for the depressing news." Tom said grumpily and then stomping out. He walked down and through the cabin area he sat down on a bench and silently went over the prophecy, he had heard some before so he had experience interpreting them, and this one kinda scared him. Shouting, there was shouting, suddenly all around, screaming, something blocked out the sun over tom, something huge and familiar shaped. He looked up and saw a dragon flying over head it touched down in the green and roared shooting a a column of flame into the sky. Tom jumped to his feet summoning his swords and running at the thing, it turned on him and swatted him aside like a bug with its tail, the thing was huge.

"Ah, dragonborn, good to see you, my lord has a message for you, you have one week until we attacked to surrender, he also said I could kill you right now!" the dragon yelled at tom breathing a huge column of flames at tom who didn't move fast enough he heard screaming and them the flames engulfed him, swirling around him, he waited for the pain but it did not come he opened his eyes looking around, the dragon was still torching him but it didn't hurt him or burn or anything. The dragon stopped looking satisfied but was confused that tom was still there.

"That's my gig!" A voice yelled from somewhere nearby. The dragon roared defiantly as tom ran at it and jumped on its back, running up its spine tom leaped and drove the two swords into the top of its head, the dragon collapsed, it soul coming out and being absorbed by tom.

"Creepy every single time" Tom's said shuddering, the camp staring at him in silent awe. "What?" he asked looking at them confused

"that was incredible…" Percy said.

"thanks I guess- AH!" tom yelled falling off the skeleton of the dragon his back burning with pain, he didn't know why but he had to get his shirt off, something was pushing it off, he ripped his shirt off and they pain stopped, gasps arose from the crowd. Tom sat up, the breeze chilling him slightly because of his bare chest, his horrible scars easily visible and looked back to see, wings, big black, scaly dragon wings, worst of all, they were on his back.

_Phew, that was quite a long one wasn't it? Microsoft office word says it was 22 pages long. Well please review, it would be much appreciated._

_Hikaru321 signing off!_


	9. AN

**Sorry guys but I wont be able to update for a week, going away to Ohio, see you after!**


	10. Chapter 9

_ok so...um...i disappeared for a while now didn't I? so i started high school, been busy with that. I got a job, busy with that. Girlfriend, she died. I fell in love again, got together with her. I'n and out of therapy and the nut-house for a bit. But I'm back! And I'm going to try hard to improve my writing and continue Dragons because i got plans for this one! Sequels! Prequels! Yada yada yada! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! lets hit this! yeah! im energetic even though its midnight here and i should be tired...anyway. Dragons. Chapter 9. after a loooooong ass wait._

I could feel their eyes on me. Staring at me like i was some sort of freak. Well i suppose i am but I didn't want to admit it. So I ran. I ran toward the forest, i just had to get away from them. My shirt was torn and my new wings being all big, scaly, and as dark as midnight, protruding from my back. As i broke through the circle of people surrounding me and the dead dragon I heard her yell "Tom! Wait!" but I kept going. In a minute i broke through the edge of the forest and kept going, finding a nice tree to climb up, since i had no idea how to use my new wings, and hide in. I sat on a thick branch about twenty feet up, my back against the trunk, one foot on the branch and the other dangling off, my wings spread wide. I know what you are thinking, I'm not doing a very good job of hiding like i previously stated I wanted to do. But i can't really control my wings right now, my bod's still trying to get used to them so they kinda spread out by themselves. Anyway i was pretty deep into the forest so if someone came looking for me it would have taken them a while. A few hours later I heard her calling out to me, her voice soft and caring, but full of worry.

"Tom! Tom where are you?! please come back!" Sammi yelled out, her eyes full of worry. Maybe i subconsciously wanted her to find me, or it was my wings moving on their own again but my right wing moved just enough for her to see. The movement caught her eyes and she came running over. "Tom! please come down!" she yelled up to me. I looked down and our eyes met. Her big brown eyes were on the verge of tears. I sighed and slipped down off the branch falling and landing almost soundlessly right next to her. She let out a little yelp of surprise.

"Happy?" I asked slightly pissed off.

"Yes. I was worried."

"Only you?" I asked looking around.

"Calim and Selene went the other way to look for you." she said. I saw her hand try to grab mine out of the corner of my eye, I moved my hand back so she couldn't get it.

"Ok. I'm going back to the main house." I said."No use hiding out here forever. Just gotta go back and get the staring over with..."

"It'll be ok. I promise." she said trying to take my hand again. This time I didn't resist. We walked through the forest like that, hand in hand. when we emerged from the forest Calim and Selene were coming out looking like they were just about to give up when they saw me. They smiled and ran over. Selene tackled me in a hug and Calim stood there smiling at me.

"YOU MORON!" Selene said hitting the back of my head when she stopped hugging me "We were worried sick!"

"I'm back now aren't I?" I asked.

"Still. We were worried." she said pouting.

"Don't scare us like that again man." Calim said.

"Alright, I won't. I promise."

"Good." he said. I spotted sammi awkwardly trying to get away and walk off.

"Hey. Come back." I said. she stopped and walked back over. By now campers had noticed us and were starting to gather and stare at me, they kept their distance though. I scowled at them. "You ok?" I asked sammi.

"Fine, i just thought I should, y'know, leave...I don't really fit in with you three."

I frowned at her "That's bullshit. Welcome to the three stooges, well more like four now." I said smiling and ruffling her hair.

"Selene is right. you are tall. Go be short or something."

"You know you like it" I said teasing her.

"Whatever...go put a shirt on or something...people are staring, and not just at your wings" she said, her words coated with jealousy. Some girls from aphrodite were staring at me, well more specifically my torso. I blushed slightly.

"Uh yeah...I'll go do that." I said slightly embarrassed. I walked back to the big house, followed by Calim, Selene, and Sammi. arriving in my room I grabbed a clean shirt, grabbed my knife, put two slits in the back big enough for my wings to slip through, and I put my shirt on, somehow, and got my wings through the holes. I left my room to find Calim, Selene, and Sammi waiting for me talking about the semi-finals for the talent show tonight.

"Tom! we gotta pick what songs we are gonna play!"

"yeah yeah...later...lunch" I said

"You sure we will have enough time to practice them?"

"Yes."

"Alright...so do you wanna-"

"Sorry for interrupting Calim but I would like to talk to sammi." I said waiting.

"Ok." he and Selene said at the same time, not moving.

"Privately" I said.

"Oh..."

"Nevermind. We'll leave." I said, i turned to sammi "Walk with me?"

_HEY HEY HEY! thats done with! I would have made it longer but I feel like hypnos and morpheus mugged me. So imma sleep after uploading this. I know it's been awhile but im back now. I definitely think my writing has improved a bit. Until next time! Peace!_


End file.
